Traditional lenticular sheets have a planar surface on one side and a plurality of semi-cylindrical lenses on the other side. The semi-cylindrical lenses, or lenticules, are usually arranged side-by-side in a plane, each extending in the same direction. On the planar surface a lenticular image is often printed. Simple lenticular images may provide two different images, depending on the viewing angle. More complex lenticular images may provide animated images or three-dimensional (3D) images.
A lenticular image may be generated in a variety of ways. An image may be printed on an image carrier such as paper or polymer sheet, followed by alignment and attachment of a lenticular sheet to the image. An interlaced image may be printed directly on the back side of lenticular lenses. An interlaced image may be directly exposed onto a photosensitive material laminated on the lenticular sheets.
Conventional lenticular materials include poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC), poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) and acrylic materials. However, these materials are thick and rigid, and cannot typically be curved or folded into desired shapes. While it is highly desirable to fabricate flexible lenticular sheets that can be affixed to textiles or fabrics, flexibility allows for more deformation of lenticules under the large pressures encountered in printing processes, which can make the images blur and can negatively affect the 3D or animation effect.
Consequently, it is desirable to have composite lenticular films with stereo-effect patterns that have minimal deformation. It is also desirable to manufacture composite lenticular films that are thinner and more flexible, yet can have high quality printing and desired optical effects. Moreover, it is desirable to develop a deformation calibration process to fabricate lenticular images.